Conventional database query processing involves application of predicates on data as early as possible, so that subsequent operators operate on less data. However, such processing has a conflict with recent trends towards column stores (i.e., tables with column-major layout). In a column store, all columns of a table are not fetched at once when a table is scanned, instead, each column is fetched as needed.